


The Divine Beasts' Spirits

by UnknownUncut



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Daruk's Protection (Legend of Zelda), Gen, Mipha's Grace (Legend of Zelda), Revali's Gale (Legend of Zelda), Urbosa's Fury (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Link knew there was more to the Champions' powers then he first thought. Though having to deal with four very overprotective spirits and having to fight Ganon probably isn't the greatest mix.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	1. Mipha's Grace

Link’s legs gave out underneath him as the water levels lowered beneath him. Waterblight Ganon lay motionless in the water on the far end of the room, slowly melting into the water.

“ _You done well._ ” The spirit of the Zora Princess came walking over. A smile gracing her lips. “ _Though our time to talk is limited as of right now, I wish to give you something for helping us._ ”

Link tries to stand to meet her but his legs greatly protest against the action. The fight took well over two hours and Link had to leave many times just to restock and rethink his plan. A hand appears on his shoulder and gently push him down.

Two arm guards are placed into his hands. Both crafted beautifully and with care. It’s mostly made of leather that has a royal feel to them. However the two sets of ore caught Link’s attention. Amber is embedded into the right while a topaz is in the left.

“ _These give you the power of healing. If you’re in danger, I’ll come and save you._ ” Mipha smiles sadly as she push them towards the hero. “ _However you can only use my ability once before I must rest._ ”

Link looks down at the bracers again. However when Link looks up, the divine beast and the princess are gone and replaced with Zora’s Domain. The hero takes the old arm guards off and replace them with the new ones, putting the old ones into his slate to be sold later. A strange feeling course through him, like a river pulling him down into the cool depths to never be seen again.

“Link!”

Prince Sidon comes jogging over, with Bazz hot on his heels. The rain have stopped and Vah Ruta taken her place against Ganon. She’s waiting for her moment, just like Mipha.

Link could barely focus on what Sidon is saying, though seeing everyone overjoyed is enough for Link to figure out what’s going on. The hero slips into the shadows while the Domain celebrate.

“ _So this is the outside…_ ”

Standing at the edge of the bridge is Mipha’s spirit. Though something seems wrong. The cool depth of the river tighten its hold on him the closer he gets to the spirit.

“ _Thank you for saving Mipha and Ruta._ ” The spirit smiles kindly up at the Divine Beast. “ _They been trapped by Ganon for a hundred years and I can only watch them suffer._ _Not even my healing abilities could help them through the pain…_ ”

“You’re healing abilities?” Link question, though it fell on deaf ears. “What are you?”

The Mipha lookalike turns back to the hero. “ _I am Mipha’s Grace. Her healing spirit._ ” Mipha’s Grace offer a hand to Link, who gently takes it. “ _Mipha is okay and will be returned to her family once Ruta is finish setting up._ ”

“Mipha alive?”

“ _They all are._ ”

Link stumbles back, hitting the ground a little harder than he thought. He been told that the champions been dead the last hundred years. They were killed by the Ganons that infected the Divine Beasts. Impa seemed so sure of it that Link never questioned it.

“ _Are you okay, Link?_ ” Mipha’s Grace ask, crouching in front of the hero. Clearly ready to heal him if needs be.

Link shakes his head and takes the hand that she offers instead. Once back onto his feet, Link starts making his way out of the Domain.

“If the champions are truly alive then we need to go save them” Link said, looking at the spirit walking next to him. “I would love the help but if you wish to stay with the Zoras, I’ll understand.”

Mipha’s Grace just rolls her eyes. “ _If you have forgotten already but I have chosen to follow you into battle when I gave you those guards._ ” She motions towards said arm guards. “ _Plus the Zoras are going to be fine. I’m only a small part of Mipha’s healing spirit anyways, she won’t miss me._ ”

Link nods. The spirit gave the hero one more smile before disappearing into a series of flames that join the guards, creating a new pattern coming from the gems.

‘ _The champions are alive and that means I have to go save them. Though where to go next?_ ’ Link thought as he pulls his slate out, double checking his map. ‘ _Rito Village might be a good one to go to. Goron City and Gerudo Town have extreme heat that everyone not from there seems to be complaining about. So no thank you._ ’

Rito Village. Cold but easier to get to. Hopefully the warm doublet would be enough to get there.

Link looks back at the guards, more importantly the flames that have join the pattern. Mipha, even if it’s just a spirit of her, would help combat the loneliness. Shaking his head quickly, Link force himself to continue on. He can’t stop to think, not about the memories he doesn’t have or the people that keep expecting him to.

Rito Village would be a nicer change of pace then Zora Domain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something a little random I decided to write. I have more ideas for this world but I'm not sure how to continue on right now.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!


	2. Revali's Gale

Screw Rito Village.

Medoh wasn’t easy to take down. Even having Teba’s help only made things just bearable. This goddess awful cold isn’t helping either.

Link had sat in front of the fire in the flight range, as close as he can get, as Teba explain the plan to him. The hero knew that the minute they entered the air, the cold would settle into his bone. It also didn’t help that Link fell down the mountain earlier and used up Mipha’s Grace.

Stupid village. Stupid mountain.

Fighting Windblight Ganon had to be worst then Waterblight. Mostly because Link couldn’t stop shivering. Even now, the cold had latch onto him and won’t let go.

“ _You look cold._ ”

Link could barely look up. The fire created is going out far quicker then Link would like. However, for a second, the voice caught Link’s attention and the cold subsided. The Rito Champion’s spirit stands before him.

“ _The cold shouldn’t have to be a battle for you to fight_ ” the Rito said.

Without another word, the spirit settle himself down next to Link and take out the braids that are keeping the rubies in.

“ _I see that you have met a healing spirit. Her abilities are quite useful, don’t you think?_ ” the spirit barely acknowledge Link while working but the question almost didn’t reach Link’s ears due to the wind. “ _However mine are far more useful. I can send you soaring to grand heights, and making sure you don’t freeze to death._ ”

“I won’t feel the cold?”

The Rito _tsk_ and pulls slightly on the braid, earning a yelp from the hero.

“ _I didn’t say that. It’s make it so you don’t freeze to death._ ” The Rito leans back and, with a nod, deems his work down. “ _You can use it three times before I have to rest._ ”

The cold slowly unlatch from him like a snake uncoiling from its prey. Until Link could barely feel the wind whipping at him or the cold clawing deep in his soul. The hero looks up at the Rito, who stood watching the world around them just on the edge of Medoh’s deck.

“ _I call it Revali’s Gale, use it wisely._ ”

Light shines brightly into Link’s face when Revali’s Gale jumps off of Medoh. When the light dies down, Link notice that he’s standing on Revali’s landing. Medoh flies over head and lands on the rock in the center of Rito Village.

The whole village held their collective breath, watching and waiting. Though Link didn’t notice as he took off towards Teba’s house. The Rito, and his family, are safely setting up for dinner.

Tulin runs over and warp his wings around Link, who happily picks the kid up. Teba and Saki both checked on the hero that they saved from the cold a few days before. That Warm Doublet didn’t work as well as the Snowquill one, though that one needed a small upgrade from Revali’s Gale.

“Huh?” Teba brush the braid and took careful note the feathers. He never seen pale green feathers like this before; they almost appear ghostly. “When you have time to switch the feathers out?”

Link, making sure not to drop Tulin, touch the ends of the feathers. The feathers moved with none existed wind, though it’s strange for there to be only one braid instead of two. The gem seem to have be at the bottom of the braid and mixed with the feather. However without seeing it proper, Link can’t tell truly what it looks like.

“It was after the fight with Windblight. The braids fell out and I didn’t know how to put gems into the two…” Link notice the confuse look slowly appearing on the older Rito’s face. “Not the point, I had to redo it that’s all and lost the other feathers. I figure it would be disrespectful not to have any feathers so I…found some?”

Link slowly trails off and duck his head. A laugh draws his attention back. Teba just ruffles Link’s hair, clearly not bothered.

“I guess we need to teach you something about Rito culture but first, dinner.”

The hero learned a lot about Rito culture before leaving that night. He decided on Gerudo Town since it would be easier to reach then Goron City right now.

Link taps at his slate, barely noticing his surroundings. Though he doesn’t have to since most of the Ritos are home and in bed, or watching Medoh. The Divine Beast haven’t done anything but watch the Ritos go about their day. After bringing Revali back to his people, of course.

Link does feel bad about not speaking to the Rito Champion before leaving but there’s still Urbosa and Daruk to get to. Plus the fact that he had no clue who the people he’s saving even are. Just learning as he’s going. If the Princess, whoever she is, sees him right now, Link won’t be surprise if she’s disappointed in him.

A haunting feeling sweeps through him. Almost like Link already knows the answer.

“ _Leaving so soon?_ ”

Link stops in his tracks and look back. Revali’s Gale stood proudly before him, though a frown seems to be slowly appearing.

“I’m heading to Gerudo Town. Do you want to come with?” Link ask, already knowing the answer.

Revali’s Gale scoffs and ruffles the wind through Link’s hair. “ _Why ask a question that you already know, little mouse?_ ” The Rito spirit said, walking past.

Mipha’s Grace have appeared at some point, curious about the Rito before her. Link guess that each of the spirits never actually met one another; only knowing the other exist, kinda.

“ _Little mouse?_ ” wonders Mipha’s Grace.

“ _He small and fast. Barely keeping track of his surroundings but somehow keeps himself from getting his head chopped off._ ”

Revali’s Gale held his wing out to the Zora, who shakes it.

“ _Revali’s Gale._ ”

“ _Mipha’s Grace._ ”

The two spirits turn towards Link, waiting on him to leave the village. However something just isn’t sitting well with Link.

“Can I give you two a nickname?”

The spirits didn’t say anything for a long time, not until they reach the Rito Stable. Mipha’s Grace shrugs and watch Link ask for his horse from the Stable Manger.

“ _I guess. I prefer Grace if you don’t mind._ ”

“ _Gale._ ”

Link nods his head, matching the new names to the faces before him. Grace and Gale. It works and will be easier than calling them by their full titles every time.

“Alright.” Link sharp nods and look between the two spirits. “Gale, Grace. Let’s head to Gerudo Town.”


	3. Urbosa's Fury

Gale and Grace look between the two. Not quite understanding what they are seeing.

They arrived at Kara Kara Bazaar a few days ago and quickly discovered that males can’t entered Gerudo Town. Which put a stop to their plan until they can figure out a way for Link to get in.

Grace believe she was close to figuring out a plan, though she was chilling in the water in Kara Kara Bazaar for most of the day time and haven’t put any of her ideas on paper yet. While Gale been keeping an eye on Naboris during their time here. Though Grace and Link believes it’s just because the Rito spirit just doesn’t like not doing something.

During their second night here, Link came to them but not dress how he normally does. He’s dress like some of the Gerudo outside with a veil to cover most of his face. Frankly, no one figured out that Link a male yet.

“ _I think he’s adorable!_ ” Grace said, getting the hero to do a little turn for them.

“ _I think he’s going to get caught._ ”

Link just rolls his eyes and took a seat on the bed. They rented a room, mostly because Link still needs to sleep even though the spirits don’t have to. Actually, Link haven’t used their abilities since leaving Rito Village. Always being extra careful not to get hurt.

“We’ll try in the morning” Link said, yawning and stretching out. “If it doesn’t work then we’ll figure something else out.”

The spirits could only watch as their charge flops back onto the bed and fell asleep before either can question him farther.

Gale rolls his eyes and push off the wall that he been leaning against. He grab a blanket that been set out on the bed and toss it over the hero’s sleeping form. The Rito gently brush the braid back before taking a seat at the fire in the middle of the room.

“ _He’s going to get himself killed._ ”

Grace could only watch the flames. Most of her words dying in her throat. Both knowing what the Rito said is true but it’s their job to make sure that doesn’t happen.

“ _Then we have to do our best to protect him…_ ”

When morning came, the trio made their way to the town and surprisingly Link been able to enter with little issues. Grace and Gale stayed out of the way, only coming out when Link needs them even though he never called them. Even when he fought Naboris.

Link flinch when the sound of lightning crackling filled the room. It’s hot and Link had to remove the veil, barely being able to breath. The air is slowly getting suck out of the room the longer Link stands there but his legs aren’t listening to him.

Thunderblight Ganon is sinking into the floor, getting turned into sand. This Ganon was a little more of a challenge but Gale been helpful and made sure that he gets out of the way in time. Grace appeared to heal him once when the Ganon thrown him straight into a wall.

Link whines as he tries to stretch out. Phantom pain. Grace said that she can heal physical wounds but the pain would still be there for a little bit. Which sucks. Though Link guessed there would be some draws backs.

“ _I must say. I am impressed with your display._ ” Walking down towards Link is the Urbosa’s spirit. She does look impress. “ _I only seen that kind of strength among my warriors, and of course the princess._ ”

Link flinch. He does not want to think about the princess right now. He specially don’t want to remember that he doesn’t have any memories of anyone from hundred years ago. That’s a problem for future Link to deal with.

The spirit gently move Link’s braid out of the way. “ _I wish to join your journey. It gets quite boring here after a while.”_ The Gerudo place an earring on him, Link can tell that it’s short and most likely being a sapphire. “ _I do have a job to finish after all, Ganon has no idea what a Gerudo can truly do._ ”

“Only if you want to” Link said, feeling the heat of the afternoon sun roll right off of him. It’s still there but not overwhelming like before. Though a small shocking feel trail through his fingers. “I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

The spirit laughs lightly, another crackly of lightning rattle through Naboris. “ _You won’t be forcing me to do anything. I wish to help in any way I can_ ” she said. “ _I’ll gift you my ability to strike down any enemy with my field of lightning. You get three shots before I take my leave._ ” She tug gently on the earring, satisfied with her work. “ _I like to call it Urbosa’s Fury._ ”

Another crack of lightning caught Link’s attention. The throne room appears before him with Riju jumping from her chair to speak with him, clearly confused about Link appearing before her.

The spirits left Link to deal with the Chief’s questions and hang out up on the balcony. It’s really beautiful, specially being able to see Naboris getting ready to shoot Ganon down. It makes everything their doing feel a little bit more real.

“ _That boy seems to be quite something, huh?_ ” ask Urbosa’s Fury, who came walking up the stairs to meet the other two. “ _He managed to free three Divine Beast without much help_.”

“ _The Hylian Champion is what people call him_ ” said Gale. “ _Or so I heard_.”

The Rito is hanging up on a ledge above the two, just watching the setting sun. The Zora Princess is leaning against the stone edging. Both spirits seem glad about the peace and quiet.

“ _I have a question._ ” Grace push off the ledge and turn to face the newest edition. “ _I’m wondering if it’s okay for us to call you Fury._ ”

Urbosa’s Fury raise an eyebrow and look between the two.

“ _I mean we don’t have to,_ ” Grace quickly add and went into a furry of trying to explain when a hand came to rest on her shoulder. “ _Only if you want us to call you Fury._ ”

“ _Fury is amazing nickname, Grace._ ”

“ _Great, are we done here?_ ” Gale jumps down and gestures towards the entrance. “ _Because Link is making a break for it._ ”

Link was quite close to the exit when the spirits suddenly appeared beside him. Gale walking slightly behind while Fury and Grace took up either side of him. None of them spoke but Link got the feeling it’s going to be really hard to shake the spirits off.

“Goron City is the last stop before taking up Mipha’s invite to head back to the Domain. You guys ready to face the heat?”

Link gets a chorus of different answers but it mostly sounds positives. Goron City can’t be that bad. Link believes that he already face the worst that each place have thrown at him and ready to face the challenge that Death Mountain might give him.


	4. Daruk's Protection

It could be worst. It could be a lot worst.

Link had to buy at least three fireproof potion things, he wasn’t sure what they are, just so he doesn’t burn to a crisp. Thankfully someone gave him an extra armor chest plate that can help him not burn alive but had to buy the rest of the set to help with keeping the heat off.

Fury, who normally use to the heat, decided to only come out when necessary. Grace and Gale didn’t even bother. Link try to only call on them when he has to. Gale been useful getting around the place but the more Link calls on him the longer it takes to get the Rito back so Link stuck with the natural wind drafts coming from the mountain.

Link had place his hand on his knees, trying to catch his breath. The ambers and the fire breaker armor set are doing their job of keeping the heat off. However Link is slowly reaching his limit.

The hero feels a little bad about leaving Yunobo behind but Link didn’t want to put Daruk’s grandson into any more trouble than he already been through. Link took a seat and stretch his legs out in front of him.

Fireblight Ganon is rejoining the lava around them. Link wanted a worst death for it home but he can’t find it in himself to care.

“ _I must say that was amazing!_ ” A Goron spirit comes walking over, smiling brightly. “ _I never seen anyone fight like that before!_ ”

Link guess that this is Daruk’s Protection. The guy does look like it; someone that willing to fight for his people.

The Goron gestures for Link to hold out his hands which Link does. Two gems are drop into his hands. The two iron gems shaped like diamonds and are clearly been taken care of, and waiting to be used.

“ _You were being pushed around quite a bit and the Fireblight tend to shallow everything it can before resealing it in a flame ball._ ” Daruk’s spirit took a seat across from Link, more than happy to have a chat while Vah Rudania set herself up to fight back against Ganon. “ _I figure you would want something that can help you hold your ground plus my Daruk’s Protection._ ”

Link tilt his head, taking another look at the iron diamonds. They don’t look any different but Link could tell they weigh a bit more than some of the other gems he gotten from the others.

“ _You put them on your boots and hit the ground once. Making it so nothing can move you._ ” Daruk’s Protection looks very proud of himself, and he should because this was awesome. “ _This power is unlimited but my protection isn’t I’m afraid. You can only use it three times and then I take about an eighteen minute nap._ ”

Link looks up from the iron diamonds and at the Goron spirit. It’s the first time one of the spirits told him how long they are going to be out for. Link mostly guess but it never feels right.

“Thank you but are you sure you don’t want to say with Daruk and your people?”

The spirit shakes his head and went back to standing. “ _My people are important but so is the rest of Hyrule and if I want to help then I’ll gladly follow you into battle._ ” Daruk’s Protection offer a hand for Link.

Link takes the hand and let the Goron pull him back to his feet. For once, feeling lighter than air and ready to take on the world. The hero figure that the iron gems helped with that a little as well.

A laugh rings around him and the heat turn the Divine Beast into the middle of Goron City. Gorons all over are watch the Divine Beast take her place to fight Ganon.

Yunobo and the Boss seem overjoyed at having Daruk back, even asking Link to stay to celebrate which Link had to decline. There’s far too much to do before going back to the Domain.

“ _I see the whole gangs here_ ” said Protection, who already adopted the nickname that the three wanted to give him. “ _So where to next?_ ”

“ _I believe doing a couple of ‘side quest’ as Link had put it_ ” Fury said, partly looking up from the book that she’s reading. “ _I believe that Link isn’t ready to go back quite yet._ ”

“ _Well, you’re not wrong._ ” Gale looks down at them from the hammock that he had set up in the rafters of the Inn. The others found it adorable how he goes to high places whenever they rest somewhere. Gale just states that he’s not adorable. “ _However these ‘side quest’ probably won’t be that bad, give us something to do while waiting for the rest of the Champions to get to the Domain.”_

There’s been a round of agreement. The Champions won’t be at the Domain anytime soon so why rush.

Link came into the inn and flop face first on to one of the beds. The Innkeeper just laughs quietly to himself and went back to whatever he been doing.

Gale swings out of his hammock and grab the blanket, once more throwing over top of Link. The Rito shoot a glare at the other spirits before going back to his hideaway.

“ _Goron City might not be the best place for Link to sleep at_ ” Protection said, worriedly. The Goron seems to want to reach out and carry Link back to Foothill Stables but also doesn’t want to wake the sleeping hero. “ _Though a stable’s bed might not be any better._ ”

None of the spirits answer. Mostly because they weren’t sure what to say. None of them slept in a stable’s bed, mostly sleeping in their little bubble world. Whatever that is. The spirits really need to take a moment and talk about some stuff; starting with the bubble worlds.

What they do know is that it’s going to be a long couple of weeks coming up. Instead of staying up, most of them went into their bubbles worlds to catch up on some needed sleep. Save for Gale who stayed in his hammock, wanting to keep an eye on Link.

The road ahead is unknown to them but the spirits are going to do their best to protect Link and no one is going to stop them. Though that’s the future problem. Right now, the spirits are more worried over getting some much needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of the spirits chapters. I kinda want to write about a few side quests that Link does but with the spirits involved, just not sure which ones to do. The frog catching side quest could be fun but again I'm not sure.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!


	5. The Quest for Hot-Footed Frogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side quests! One of my favourite things to do in any game. It helps build the world around you and gives a reason why you should help these people. I picked out a few side quests to do but I'm more than happy to write out a few more if someone wanted to see the group tackle their favourite side quest.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

A few days have passed since Link went back on the road. He haven’t quite figured out where he was going but he does know what he wants to do. Over the last month while fighting the Divine Beasts, Link collected array of side quests plus some rumored quests as well.

One of them involves going down to Outskirt Stable, which is quite a walk even with a horse. Quilo is his best horse but Link been riding for days straight while going to each Divine Beast so the hero decided to give his companion a rest and travel by foot for a few days.

It also gives him time to complete shrines.

Anyway, the reason why Link wanted to take a quick detour down to Outskirt Stables is because of someone talking about a legendary horse. Someone named Toffa knows more. This horse seems far too important to not check out.

“ _Blasted rain!_ ” Gale lands harshly next to Link, who’s sitting comfortable in one of the resting areas in between stables. It’s been raining none stop for the past four days. “ _It should be over by now._ ”

Fury lay a few more sticks down into the fire while Link looks over his makeshift cook book. The Sheikah Slate didn’t have space for any recipes that Link discovered. So while they were at Wetland Stable, Link got a book from Pikango.

Link hope that Beedle, Kass, and Pikango got out of the rain.

Those three have been great to speak to while traveling to different Divine Beasts; especially Beedle since the guy tends to have arrows. Link really need to improve his aim. Kass is nice to speak to and his music always puts Link in a good mood, even when it’s pouring out and he feels like the whole world is against him. Pikango is a strange man that Link haven’t quite figured out but loves talking to all the same. The painter always have a story to share.

They are also the only ones to never question Link’s missing memories. Though neither did the spirits with him.

“ _Did you have a side quest when it’s raining_?” question Protection.

Unlike the others, Protection have decided to stay outside to keep a look out. Gale was working with him until the Rito couldn’t stand the rain anymore. Strange for a spirit but not strange for his counterpart.

“Oh, right!” Link slides his finger across the screen to get to his quests. Defeat Ganon glares holes into him. With ease, Link slides the screen between Shrines quest and lands on side quests. “There’s one that involves something called Hot-Footed Frogs that only appear when it rains.”

“ _Frog catching! This will be fun_.” Grace grins excitedly. Out of everyone, Grace loves trying to find things; it’s why Link ask her to scout for Shrines until he finds Purah and unlock some tracking system on the slate. Actually there's a lot of lock things on here. “ _Hot-Footed Frogs shouldn’t be that difficult to catch since they’re slower than Tireless Frogs.”_

“ _Where in Hyrule did you get that information?_ ” question Gale, who’s messing with Link’s braid; complaining that the Hylian doesn’t understand how to take care of himself.

“ _Sidon loves frogs_ ” she said, as if it explains everything.

…

Gale watch from the air, pointing out any frogs he sees. However he ends up watching the other slide around in the mud around the lake they found. The Rito had spotted Riverside Stable just beyond the lake but everyone to busy catching frogs to notice.

“ _Got one!_ ” shouts Grace as she held her prize up for Gale to collect. The spirit surprise she can even hold onto the frog due to her being cover from head to toe in mud. “ _How many does that make?_ ”

Protection is laying on his back, covered in mud as well, slowly becoming a place for lizards to sleep on. The Goron had given up on catching frogs after sliding straight into the lake when they first got here. He also the one keeping track for them.

“ _One._ ”

A chorus of cruses filled the air. Link is sitting on Fury’s shoulder to see if he can spot any frogs up there but the buggers tend to scoot right out of his sights. With a groan, Link let gravity take over and falls off Fury’s shoulders and land on the ground.

The whole area is covered with mud so it wasn’t a surprised when Link ends up slipping and landing on the ground.

“How do we only have one frog!? We caught so many?”

“ _Actually, most of the frogs jump out of our hands before we can give them to you or Gale._ ” Fury is the only one not covered fully with mud, however her legs are caked with it. “ _It’s probably best we get to the stables for rest, and to warm up._ ”

A chorus of agreement sound out and off they went.

…

Pikango looks up from his painting to see Link coming inside the stable, covered in mud and looking like he haven’t slept in months. The artist set his brush down and pulls a towel out his bag, handing it off to teen.

“Thanks, Pikango.” Link yawns and could barely focus on cleaning himself up.

“Link!” Kass came walking over, looking quite worried. “What happened? Why are you covered in mud?”

“Hot-Footed Frogs. They’re faster than Tireless Frogs” Link said, as if it explains everything.

Neither asked anymore questions since Kass fussed over Link, making sure the kid doesn’t freeze to death. Pikango can really see the Rito’s fatherly side coming out; Kass must be missing his kids.

Link pretty much passed out when he changed into a pair of pants that he has and one of Pikango’s shirt. Beedle offered one of his but the three already knew how many shirts the merchant has. Pikango already have a mental list of things to get for the little group that they have created.

“Why in Hyrule would Link be outside in a thunder storm catching frogs?” question Kass, more to himself then to the room.

Pikango shrugs and past a cup of hot chocolate to the Rito. The bard barely notice but still end up taking it. None of them have the answer and it’s probably for the best that they don’t know the answer.

Link has always been a wild child for as long as they known him. Coming out from the woods, showing off anything he found to them, and barely following the path. The teen appeared from the air and land right in front of Kass more than once. It still scared the Rito senseless.

“Oh, I heard that there was a child from Zora’s Domain looking for Hot-Footed Frogs maybe that’s why Link was out there” said Beedle, happily taking the cup that Pikango offered. “You know how Link loves helping people. He helped us out before.”

Pikango does remember when Link proudly show Beedle a bug that the merchant was looking for. Link never goes into detail about how he gets half of the stuff he carries around, or even where most of it goes. Must be something to do with the slate, as Link calls it, that he carries around.

“I wonder if Link can find a pair of golden ladybugs for Agitha” Beedle wonders aloud.

Kass and Pikango just look at one another, though not knowing who Beedle is talking about.

“I think it’s time for all of us to hit the hay” said Pikango, gaining the bard and merchant’s attention. “The next stable I’ll be heading to would be Outskirt, that’s going to take a few days.”

“Oh! I’ll come with you!” Beedle happily jumps up from where he was sitting and went to his bag, getting ready for bed.

Kass gently past his glass back. “I’m not sure where I’m going but maybe I’ll head there as well.” The Rito seems lost in thought as he headed off.

Pikango just shakes his head and put the glasses away. The artist double check on Link, making sure the teen’s blanket didn’t fall off, before going off to bed himself.

…

Link wave goodbye to Pikango, Kass, and Beedle before heading towards Hyrule Field. There’s a tower out there that needs activating and help fill out his map. Then it’ll be a quick walk to Outskirts from there.

Gale is flying overhead, keeping an eye out for anything, while the others are walking with Link. The spirits don’t have to but it gives them something to do.

“ _I suggest we be careful, I heard that there are array of Guardians out here_ ” said Fury, already keeping an eye out.

Getting to the tower wasn't the hard part. No, climbing up it proved the challenge. The spirits could only watch as Link managed to quickly climb the tower and duck behind the wall of the platforms.

Gale is slowly circling the tower and keeping an eye on Link for them. Luckily, none of the guardian target them. Probably because they’re not living and aren’t really threats which is insult but also a relief.

“ _Huh? That’s strange._ ” Fury looks away from the tower and towards the castle. Battle of light and dark are exploring around the palace; a roaring of pain came rushing over them and a cry from above.

The spirits look at one another. None of them moved even though the cry was far to familiar. Grace blinks slowly before she gasp and snap her attention towards the tower.

“ _Link!_ ” Grace cried out as she disappears in a series of flames, traveling quickly up the tower.

...

Gale had set Link down next to the center console. The Slate resting next to him, however the giant bleeding wound coming from Link’s side caught the Rito's attention.

Grace appears before the two. She only took a second to look Link over before kneeling down and quickly got to work. She can’t make heads or tails of this wound. It’s like it appeared out of nowhere but also isn’t here. Did whatever going on at the castle caused this? It would make sense.

“ _What just happened?_ ” question Gale, just as confused as Grace feels.

Grace kept healing as Fury and Protection finally arrived. The two protective spirits kept an eye on the castle. Protection had set up a shield around them while Fury is keeping an eye on the castle, her hand resting on her sword.

“ _The princess is clearly tired of waiting and broke herself free._ ” Fury points out what looks like an army of Gerudos and Sheikahs escaping the palace. “ _But why now is a mystery to me._ ”

Protection hums, causing the barrier to brighten a little plus warming them up a bit. None of them notice the cold slipping in. It's going to rain again. “ _Looks like they’re heading towards the Domain. Should we follow?_ ” the Goron ask.

Gale huff and puff his feathers up a bit. Clearly the Rito is against that plan but so was Link since the hero been shaking his head.

“No, the other champions won’t be at the domain yet.” Link move to sit up a bit. “It’s probably just Urbosa and the princess going to the Domain. Who knows if Daruk and Revali have even left yet?”

The spirits move back and let Link stand up. The wound is gone. It almost like it was never there in the first place. Grace stood up while a frown pulls at her lips.

The hero active the tower before heading towards the west of the tower. Outskirt Stable is barely visible from where they are but Link points it out all the same.

“The stable isn’t far. I want to restock and see what the rumor about the horse is about.”

Gale shakes his head but follow Link off the tower and guides him to a safe location away from the tower.

“ _He’s stubborn but afraid_ ” Fury said. “ _However the longer he stays away from the Champions, the worst his fear is going to get._ ”

Protection nods his head slowly. Looking between the castle and Link’s retreating form. “ _We can't force him to go back. It could hurt him._ ” Protection chuckles, thinking up something that could lighten the mood a little. “ _Plus Gale would never let us, he would rather fight us then let Link get hurt by the Champions._ ”

The spirits decided to drop the matter for now and follow after Link. Maybe they can figure out a plan but for now, the spirits are more than happy to help Link with whatever side quest the kid wants to do next.


	6. The Royal White Stallion

Link frowns. He been pouring over his map for the past hour and can’t seem to figure out where this legendary horse could be. Toffa said that the horse isn’t far from the stable.

Zooming in the map, Link looks the area over again. There seems to something on Safula Hill, a horse statue or something. Link switch from the map and over to the photos. A picture of a horse statue stares back at him.

Link put away the Slate and gather up the weapons he put off to the side before heading out. The stable is a little overwhelming because people from all over are trying to get to the Domain to try and see their princess.

It strange. Everyone believed that the princess and her knight been died for years, even some stating that they never exist in the first place, but here they are heading straight for the Domain.

However the regulars are sitting around and enjoying themselves. Kass is speaking to Pikango as the painter works on his newest painting. Beedle have nervously set up shop away from the crowds but happily serving anyone that wants something.

Link managed to slip away and head up the hill towards the shrine. It’s easier to paraguild over to the river then trying to get through that crowd. Where did all these people come from? It’s like they’re coming out the woodwork.

“ _Where to today, Mouse?_ ” ask Gale, the Rito already stirring up the wind.

“Just across the river.” Link points out where he’s going, stopping at just the edge of the hill. “I’m going to see if the horse actually exist or not.”

The wind picks up, sending a rush through Link. Gale is a little over the top but so is his counterpart.

“ _And if it does exist?_ ”

“Don’t know. Never got that far.”

Gale shakes his head light and flow up, dragging a powerful updraft with him. It sent Link flying into the air but with ease Link open his paraglider and sailed over the hill on the other side of the river.

It was easy going from there. The morning sun fall Link up the hill until he’s overlooking the stable. The horse bolted when he spotted Link but the hero didn’t set him back.

He lay down in the grass, on a small hill overlooking where the horse is now standing. Link puts his slate out and set the camera up, ready to spend the day taking the best pictures for Toffa.

Gale decided to watch his charge from the ruins of the Sanidin Park. Link seems be more than happy to take carefully placed pictures of the horse then actually taming the stallion. Others would jump at the chance of riding a legendary horse.

Link isn’t like everyone else though. A kid without memories or a true propose. The hero finished the task that this Impa have given him. Free the Divine Beast. Gale knows there’s more that Link isn’t telling them but if the kid is happy then Gale isn’t going to push for answers. Not now at least.

“Don’t move.”

The teen held the slate up so it’s facing Gale and quickly snapped a photo. Link came jogging over and showcase the photo. The wind spirit is sitting on the ledge overlooking the hill and Outskirt stable with the sun setting behind him.

“ _Not bad but your muse seems to want to see as well._ ”

Link frown. He looks over his shoulder and froze. Standing there, the white stallion is only a few feet away from him.

The horse came slowly up, keeping a keen eye on Link, before stopping in front of him. Carefully, Link held out a carrot for the stallion which the horse took. The horse nudge him, wanting more.

Gale could only watch as Link happily fed the horse with treats and became quick friends. A boy and his legendary horse. Quite a story to tell to the others when they wake up. The Rito stood up and took to the air, following Link back towards the stable.

Toffa’s face when he seen the horse was worth the wait. His eyes bugged out of his head and his jaw dropped. Clearly the man wasn’t expecting the legend to be true either.

With a laugh, Toffa gave Link a bride and saddle that his father had made years ago just for this horse. Link happily helped Toffa saddle up the horse, who wasn’t as please but did like the treats that Link gave him.

“ _So what’s the horse’s name_?” Gale ask.

Link been riding the horse down the path back towards the park. There’s a reason why that picture is on his slate.

“Toffee.”

“ _A strange name for a stranger person, Mouse._ ”

They arrived at the park and Gale lands next to Toffee. The stallion nudge the Rito, clearly wanting some kind of treat. Link passed Gale an apple before heading up the stairs.

Link held the slate up and looks around. Nothing appears familiar. It probably should. Impa said something about going to the locations and gaining some his memories back. At least the important ones. However there was nothing.

The hero put the slate back onto his hip and looks up at the horse. Something was supposed to happen. A feeling. A memory. Something. Anything! There was just nothing.

There was just nothing…

…

The stable quiet when Link return. However the hero just rented a bed and curled up in the blankets. No one spoke to him, noticing the somber look on his face.

Embry have escorted everyone that wasn’t a regular, or staying the night, out. He wants those that have chosen to stay the night be able to sleep. Or whatever is going on with Link. Embry seen the way that his other regulars treat the kid and knows that something was going on with the traveler but he didn’t want to push. Unless whatever going on hurts Link then Embry would say something.

For now, his regulars can take care of the stranger.

The night drags on and Embry was the last to head to bed. Fury appears and takes a seat on the bed. She place a hand on Link’s head, causing the teen to freeze. Dull blue eyes stares up at her, tears streaking his face. Her heart broke.

The lightening spirit gently move Link into her arms. The hero wrap his arms tightly around her. “ _We’ll always be proud of who you are Link, with or without memories”_ Fury said.

Link pulls away slightly, still holding onto her arm. He tries to wipe the tears away while choking on a sob. “I should’ve been able to remember something. Those pictures lead to something important that’s what Impa said…” the hero’s voice trails off as he breaks down.

It’s the first time that she had seen the child break down like this. Fury wonders about this Impa. She heard little about the Sheikah, only remembering pieces from her counterpart and what little Link had said. Kakariko Village is a slight detour from Zora’s Domain however maybe it’ll be useful to go speak to Impa again.

“ _How about we go see Impa then?_ ” Fury suggest. “ _Maybe she can help clear up the memory problems._ ”

Link just nods his head but didn’t say anything. Fury held him until sleep clings to the hero once more. Even then, the spirit stayed and waited. Sleep is going to be a rare thing on this trip so Fury wants Link to get much as he can.

Finally, Fury stood up, gently tucking Link back in, and left the stable.

The spirits are hanging out at the Rota Ooh Shrine, just behind the stable. Gale lands before the lightning spirit with annoyed look, though Fury knows that the wind spirit is just worried about their charge.

“ _Mouse asleep?_ ”

It’s the first time Fury and Protection have heard the nickname. The two spirits looks at one another; Protection just shrugs helplessly.

“ _Link. Is Link asleep?_ ” Gale said, correcting himself even though he didn’t have to. “ _He was upset when we got back to the stable._ ”

Fury nods her head. “ _Yes but it’s more like he cried until he couldn’t anymore._ ” The sob from Link just broke her heart. The storm behind her rumbles loudly; it’s going to be a bad one.

“ _Maybe we should head to the Domain_ ” said Grace, standing up from where she been sitting on the steps of the shrine. “ _We can’t help him the way that he needs._ ”

“ _But we can’t force him_.” Protection threw his two cent in, which was the same cents chuck at the pot over and over again. _“We should go somewhere where Link can get actually help about his memory loss. Seeing the Champions and the princess is going to make matters worse._ ”

They know Protection right. However none of them voice it.

“ _I was thinking Kakariko Village would be a good place to start. It’s one of the first places that Link went before fighting Ruta_ ” said Fury, gaining back the other spirits’ attention. “ _Though I don’t know how much help Impa is going to be._ ”

It would only be a couple of days top to get there. It would be a good change of scenery as well. Link needs something new to look at and new people to interact with.

“ _Wouldn’t Kakariko be the same as the Domain?_ ” Protection question. He stretch the top of his head, a confuse look on his face. “ _At least a few of them would know who Link is right? And compare him to the old him._ ”

Fury never even thought of that. Something is telling her that only Impa would treat Link like he still the old Link. It’s been a hundred years, people tend to forget or stories get mixed up. So Impa might be the only one to remember Link.

“ _We won’t know until we get there._ ”

The spirits end up agreeing to go as long as Link wants to go. Gale went to check on Link while Grace have fallen into her nap, having force herself to say awake long enough to speak to them. Protection stood next to Fury, who’s watching the storm slowly cast Hyrule into darkness.

“ _You think Link going to be okay?_ ”

Fury looks away from the storm, just as lightning came striking the earth. She shakes her head. “ _No and I don’t think going back to the Champions is a good idea right now. I doubt they would even jog any of Link’s memories._ ” The blank look on Link’s face as the people celebrate the return of Urbosa, it’ll always haunt Fury.

“ _And you believe that Impa can help?_ ”

Protection frowns. It’s clear that the protective spirit isn’t enjoying this conversation, probably wanting to go do one of Link’s silly side quests just to see the hero smile again.

Even though catching frogs was a disaster getting to see Link laugh and smile and just having fun was enough for the mud that caked her legs. Fury knows that the others were glad about that side quest as well.

“ _No. Only Link can remember but I think she can help clear stuff up_.”

The storm continues as the two spirits head in for the night. Neither believing that going to Kakariko Village is going to help much but maybe, hopefully, getting Link to enjoy himself would make the trip worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here's another chapter. Link having issues with his memories and the spirits have no clue how to help him. I don't know if any of the chapters are any good but I'm having fun writing them. Also sorry about spelling mistakes, I try to catch them as best as I can but sometimes they slip through.
> 
> Anyways hopefully you enjoyed!


	7. Locked Mementos

Link barely focus on the path in front of him. He allowed Toffee to take over while Gale kept an eye on him from above. Fury and Grace are both out since the fight along the river took a lot out of them. Protection had one hit left and been rolling on ahead, though extremely tried.

Luckily, nothing else seems to be on this side of the river. There’s a camp of monster on the other side but they seem to be busy with their dinner than bothering to hunt down Link. Actually, Link doesn’t remember much about going through here.

Did he even stop to get the shrine?

Toffee cross the bridge and the shrine stood proudly in front of the stable. The soft orange glow coming from it answer his question. Link barely remembers the panic he felt as he travels straight to Kakariko Village, only stopping long enough to help Hetsu.

Link wonders where Hetsu is now. He has a feeling that he been told but no matter how much he wrack his brain nothing came back to him. It wasn’t until defeating Rudania did Link started remembering stuff that he did.

Like jumping off a cliffing and laughing like a loon with Gale just barely caught him. He did felt bad afterwards but knowing that he completed something was enough for Link to lose his commonsense for a second. The others were out during that time and Gale made him swear not to tell the others.

Link isn’t known for breaking his promises.

Dueling Peak Stable is a sight for sore eyes. He haven’t spent much time there. It’s also strange not seeing Kass, Beedle, and Pikango. Though Link guess they’re heading towards the Domain as well.

Just over the mountain, the Champions are gathering and are going to be waiting on him. Link really hopes they don’t come looking for him. He’ll go just not right now.

They’re probably upset with him for leaving the princess’s side anyways. Even though Link doesn’t know who she is. The late king spoke of the princess; Link knew that she’s his daughter but that’s about it. She been silent since Link woke up.

Link pulls on the reins gently and getting Toffee to stop. He was about to get off when someone started yelling.

“The blood moon!” the man shouts, pointing towards the sky. “It coming back! The monsters are coming back.”

The people at the stables were quick to pack things up and lock down the place. Link frown and look up at the sky.

A blood red moon shines brightly down. The world slowly fills up with this red and Link cough. He place a hand over his mouth as his coughing fit increase. It won’t stop. The red build up and up. Black dots swim at the edge of Link’s vision. Laughing. Poking and dancing like performers.

A light green glow filled his darkening world. Something cool touch his face and the darkness retreat back into its hidey hole. The world isn’t red but covered in pearly white light.

“ _You’re okay, Link_ ” Grace said, her voice breaking through the harsh ringing in his ears. “ _The Blood Moon can’t hurt you._ ”

Link tighten his hold on the reins and allowed himself to breath. Following with Grace’s own breath, Link managed to get himself back under control.

Something heavy weighs inside. Like a buildup of power. Something similar to Link getting ready to use Fury’s power, or even Gale’s in a strange sense. However, he can’t figure out how to release it.

“ _You okay?_ ” Grace ask, pull away from Link. Her touch was cold like a rushing river.

“I’m fine. Let’s just get to the village.”

Grace nods and turn back into flames. Link looks down at the arm guards. The gift have hold out for quite a while since getting them; Link wondering when they’ll need to be replaced, or would they? That’s a question for Grace, later.

Toffee picks up speed again and heads towards Kakariko Village.

…

The village isn’t that different since Link left it a few months earlier however the small celebration is new. Link knows it’s for the return of the Champions and the princess but he really doesn’t want to think about that right now.

Link gently guide Toffee down the pathway into the village. It seem everyone is mostly hanging around the general store and the inn, having fun while eating sweets and other food. Children played games while the adults talk about the old life.

“This can’t be happening!”

Link tug on the reins, turning his attention towards the voice. A man standing by a fenced in area, just counting and recounting the cuccos.

“Is everything okay?” Link ask, gaining the guy’s attention.

“No! My cuccos didn’t come home and I don’t where they are and…and…” the guy continues to talk, even talking about his wife leaving him.

“I can find them.”

“What? You would?” The guy brighten right up. “Thank you, thank you! How can I ever repay you!?”

Link pulls his arm away from the guy as he tries to continue shaking it. Not that Link doesn’t mind being touch, he just doesn’t like when people cling to him. A sharp push of the wind knock the guy away from Link.

The guy quickly got back onto his feet and dust the dirt off as if nothing happened. “My cuccos are most likely still in town. Find them and I’ll find something to award you with.” The Cuccos farmer went back to his remaining cuccos, completely forgetting Link was there.

“ _He’s an odd one_ ” Protection said. “ _But another side quest is another side quest._ ”

Link nods and took off to go find the lost Cuccos.

“ _You really want to make this harder than it should be_ ” Fury said, appearing in front of Protection. The Goron jump back, once noticing the lightning spirit, and rub the back of his head awkwardly. “ _Another side quest just before talking to Impa about something important? What is going on with you?_ ”

It’s a good question that Protection doesn’t have the answer to. He knows Gorons are simple, wanting to take life easy and not make any hard choices. Maybe that’s what Protection wants for Link; wanting the teen to take things one step at a time and instead of always seeing the big picture.

“ _I don’t know…but it’s nice to see Link smile again though._ ”

Fury just sighs but Protection knows he’s right. During the trip here, Link barely focused on anything. Gale had to direct Toffee a few points because Link was just not there. It’s putting stress on everyone.

Specially Grace. None of them have seen her since Link took that nasty tumble down that hill during the trip up here. The healing spirit have talked to them about Link spacing out but none of them have the answer she wants.

“ _Maybe, after this, we go see the champions and the princess._ ” Fury held a hand up, stopping Protection from speaking. “ _Even if Impa can help Link, she’ll only advise us to go seek the champions and princess out._ ”

“Found one!” Link shouts as he comes running back over to them. He holds the cucco over his head, which would've gotten Link a lecture from Gale.

Protection laughs heartily and clasp Link on the back. “ _Great job! Let’s go see if we can find some more!”_

Fury rolls her eyes before following after the two.

…

Link frowns. The plum farmer is still standing there, just watching her trees. There’s a cucco down there but no matter how much explaining – even though she didn’t even allowed that – Link can’t go into the patch to grab it.

Protection and Fury are laying on either side of him. Both spirits tried many different plans but none of them worked. However seeing Protection try to bribe the cucco to come out with rupees was a sight.

“ _She’s leaving_ ” Fury said, drawing the two attention. “ _Dinner time is coming up._ ”

Link looks over his shoulder and see that the plum farmer’s husband is heading home as well. It’s their only chance before they have to wait until tomorrow night to try again.

They wait a little longer. The sun have long set and Link can almost feel the passing of time before he jumps off the hill, grab the cucco and chucked it over the fence. He picks it back up and made a mad dash towards the cuccos farmer’s house and set the cucco down.

Protection and Fury came around to see the guy thanking Link a million times before going back to his weird cucco children.

Link chuckles softly before turning to them. “I guess we can go see Impa now.” The hero allows Fury to take his hand and lead him towards the last person Link very wants to see.

…

Grace watch the rain putter down. Link been speaking to Impa for the past hour and none of them can entered. There’s have only been two places they couldn’t enter so far: shrines and the Divine Beasts. Impa’s house has just been added to the list.

“ _This is stupid._ ” Gale lands beside her, shaking his wings out. “ _We’re Link’s protectors, we can’t do our job if we aren’t allowed in!”_

Grace just hums in agreement, allowing the Rito to continue speaking. Impa seen them and it’s very clear that she didn’t want them inside. Link didn’t say anything but Grace have notice how quiet he gets with people that use to know him. Most of the time spent in Kakariko Village was spent in silence.

“ _Grace, are you even listening?”_ Gale ask, crouching down next to her and lowering his voice. “ _Are you okay?_ ”

Is she? She was the first spirit but she barely been able to do anything. Link always gets himself into trouble and she couldn’t be there more than once. So she is okay?

“ _Yes, I’m fine._ ” Grace looks up from her hands and up at her companion. “ _However, I think it might be time that we go back to them._ ”

Gale stood up. Barely giving Grace anymore of his time as he took off, continuing his endless search for an entrance.

Grace knew that their conversation wouldn’t end well but she needed to put her thoughts out there. The longer they spend out and about, the sooner the champions are going to be coming for Link. The spirit only wants the best for her charge but there’s only so much that they can do.

Now she just sounds like a broken record, or Protection.

The door behind her suddenly opens and close as Link walks right pass. He didn’t even notice Gale when the Rito comes landing by him. The hero just continue on walking until breaking out in a dead sprint.

Grace jumps up and tries to go after him until Gale grab her arm. The flames dance around the two. Link getting to far away but they’ll follow soon.

“ _Let’s leave him alone for now_ ” Gale said, just as he turns into flames of his own.

Grace follows shortly after. She just wanted to help but if this is where their help is getting them then why bother. She can’t do anything right…

…

Link pulls on the reins, slowing Toffee down. He been randomly following roads, not bothering seeing where he was going. Now he’s lost…maybe that’s for the best.

‘ _You should’ve been able to remember. Those pictures are important, maybe try again at another location._ ’

Link pulls his slate out and brought the pictures up. The ones that are deemed important don’t seem like anything Link would take pictures off. Just random locations that he passed through, save for one which seems to be at the castle. Pikango was great help in pointing out where some of them are.

“I didn’t take these pictures” Link said suddenly, opening and closing each of the pictures. “These aren’t important to me. So what is?”

The hero looks down at Toffee but the horse just shakes his head. Neither of them knew what to do with that information. However another question comes to mind: who took these pictures? The princess maybe.

“You look lost!”

Link looks up from his slate to see a person standing by him with a donkey. He seen a few people traveling with donkeys but this is the first time when Link actually talked to one of the merchants.

“A little. You know where we are?” Link ask.

The person went back to his friend and pulls out a map. He set it up so both of them can look at it. The merchant trails his finger over before stopping over a village that seems to be just up ahead.

“Hateno Village is just up ahead.” The person points down the road. “It’s not far, just follow this path, once you get to the tower it’s not far after.”

Hateno Village…

Link nods and thanks the man before getting Toffee moving again. The village sounds familiar as if Link went there. Kinda impossible because Link only went to Kakariko Village and where each of the Divine Beasts are.

There’s probably other little towns and whatnot around. Maybe that what Link should do. Taking out his slate, Link pulls the map up. There’s quite a bit filled in but there’s still so much emptiness.

He’s going to fill in the map and see the world. Maybe that’ll help jog his memories back.

First, Hateno Village then the rest of Hyrule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link just having a bad time all around.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!


	8. A Gift for My Beloved

Hateno Village wasn’t what Link was expecting. It’s quiet and homely feeling. Far different from Kakariko Village or the Divine Beasts’ cities. Though getting to meet Teba, Sidon, Riju, and Yunobo was nice. Link kinda wish that he stuck around a little longer to get to know them.

Actually, Link might have a few side quests that he can do.

There’s one about flint and a baked apple for Rito Village. Goron City has a shrine hidden somewhere and an Igneo Talus to take care of. Riju says that he can barrow the thunder helm as long as he helps the citizens of Gerudo Town. And the Hot-footed frogs and a letter needs delivering to the Domain.

Those the question comes down to: where to start? The Domain makes the most sense due to the Champions and the Princess. Though Link kinda wants to check up on Yunobo and Riju since the two are a little harder to get to without taking a lot of time to get there.

Goron City.

“ _I like that idea_ ” Protection said, appearing next to Link. The Goron easily kept up with Toffee as they walk through the Village. “ _Meeting new people and doing side quests, it’s a win-win._ ”

Link chuckles and shakes his head. He notice how worried Protection have gotten. Well, all the spirits are worried about him but Protection tends to take it over the top. Link knows what Protection is doing; suggesting doing side quests and encouraging him to meet new people. Mostly wants him to stay away from the Champions and the Princess.

It’s nice but Link starting to feel a little smothered.

“Where to first?” Link wonders aloud, wanting to change the subject a little. He takes his slate out and pulls up his side quests. There’s so many. “I kinda want to go to the Domain, I think Sidon would be happy to help me deliver Finley’s letter.”

Can the prince of the Zora even leave the Domain? That’s a question that Link should ask when he sees Sidon again.

“ _The Domain? You sure?_ ” Protection moves out of the way as Link dismount in front of the stable next to the inn. The Goron looks over at a guy that been pacing and mumbles next to them. “ _I mean it would be quite the walk but I guess, if that’s what you want to do._ ”

“I mean, yeah. I want to see Sidon and he’s at the Domain” Link said, taking the time to unsaddle Toffee. The hero held an apple out to Protection, motioning for the Goron to fed Toffee.

Protection gently held his hand out flat while keeping an eye on Link. “ _What about the champions? Or the princess?_ ” the Goron ask, his worrying becoming more and more obvious.

Link sighs. Once the saddle is safely inside the slate, Link turns to face Protection. Actually, Link never took the time to look the spirits over. The Goron looks tried and has been fiddling with his scarf, making it looks worn and some of the stitching seems to falling apart. Maybe Link can somehow fix it for the spirit.

“I doubt they would still be there.” Link smiles brightly when Toffee takes the apple from Protection. His horse had a hard time accepting the spirits since they’re quite out there, and the fact that Fury and Protection are far bigger than the horse. “They probably headed somewhere closer to Hyrule Castle to figure out how to take down Ganon.”

Protection takes a small step back. Though Toffee follow and nudge the Goron, causing a laugh to bubble out.

“I’m fine, Protection” Link said, giving Toffee another apple before closing the gate of the stall.

The Goron hums worriedly.

“This is hopeless!” The pacing man shouts, grabs his hair and glaring at the ground. Gaining the attention of both hero and spirit.

“Is something the matter?” Link ask. Protection dissolves into flames as Link heads over to the guy.

The guy snaps his attention at Link. Clearly not expecting anyone to come talk to him. He shakes his head ‘no’ before quickly changing it to a ‘yes’.

“There’s someone I want to talk to but…” the guy sighs and leans against the wood post supporting the stables. “I want to get her a gift, something to show that I…” the guy suddenly huffs and leans against the post, trying to act cool.

“Maybe I can help?”

The guy – Manny – has a crush on the inn keeper. Link wonders why Manny won’t just talk to her himself but Link guess that everyone has something stopping them.

The inn is nice and quiet as everyone is outside shopping around town. The inn keeper, Prima, is working behind the desk and seems to be mumbling to herself.

Protection chuckles softly. “I guess they were get along; the whole mumbling and all.” The Goron shakes his head, laughing lightly when Link rolls his eyes and steps up to the counter.

“Oh!” Prima jumps and quickly flip the page her book. “Welcome to the Great Ton Pu Inn! How can I help you?”

“I like to set up a room for later and what kind of gifts do you like?” Link takes out his slate once and more, recounting his rupees. He has enough to spend at least two nights in a normal bed, though a soft bed might be better but that would only get him one night…and it’s going to rain tomorrow night –

“Excuse me?” Prima wave her hand in Link’s face gaining his attention again. “What do you mean by gift? If that’s how you’re paying for a room, you have another thing coming buddy.”

Protection quickly put an arm out and around Link, ready to active his shield if needs be. Link easily pulls the Goron’s arm down a bit to speak to Prima.

“I have the rupees to pay for two nights. However someone asked me to come talk to you about a…courting gift?” Link looks up at Protection with a confused look. “Is that what it called?”

Protection shrugs his shoulders, clearly not sure what it called either. Gorons probably don’t have to worry about those kind of things.

“A courting gift? From who?” Prima ask, leaning across the desk and trying to look outside.

“Manny.” Link flip the slate over and show the picture he took earlier. “He likes you but can’t talk to you without a gift.”

Prima chuckles softly while shaking her head. “I would like a hundred restless crickets.” The inn keeper knows she’s asking a lot but that’s the point. If Manny wants to give her a gift, he got to work for it. “That’s what I want. You go tell Manny and I’ll get your room set up for the two nights, okay?”

Link nods happily and hands over the rupees. Protection steps back and happily follows the hero out of the inn.

…

“A hundred restless crickets!?” Manny is once more pacing but trying to look cool at the same time, Link just finds it amusing. “I can’t buy one restless cricket, let alone a hundred!”

Protection stretch his head while continuing to watch the guy. The Goron been the must confused about this while Link been happily watching Manny panic from the roof of the stable.

“How about instead of buying the crickets, we go look for them” Link suggest. He been tapping away at his slate since he sat down. “Restless Crickets normally hang out in tall grass which luckily for us there’s some just outside the town.”

Manny spun around, about to say something when he force himself to look up at the hero. “You want to go look for the bug? Are you insane?” Manny ask, seeming to general wondering.

Link rolls his eyes and was about to say something when Protection spoke up.

“ _You are about Prima, right?_ ” Protection lower his hand from when he stop Link from speaking. “ _If you really care than you’ll get the gift for her yourself, that’ll show that you care. Not Link but you._ ”

Manny rubs his arm, looking scared. However Manny suddenly nods and looks away from Protection and up at Link. “Let’s do it!”

…

Protection laughs and watch Manny and Link went crashing to the ground as they try to catch the crickets. Each time of them one come close to chasing one, the cricket suddenly jumps away and they go crashing to the ground.

Link flops down next to Protection, allowing himself to stretch out in the grass and relax. Protection been trying to make something out of flowers since they got here. Link not sure what the spirit been doing but Protection seem happy.

“ _How many do you have?_ ” Protection ask as he lifts the group of flowers up.

“Enough for Manny to head back to the town. Hopefully Prima likes them though I have a feeling that the hundred crickets was more of a joke.” Link yawns and cover his mouth. The sun had started to set but there’s still far too much to do still.

“ _Done!_ ”

Protection place the flowers on top of Link’s head when the hero sat up. Link reach up and touch one of the flowers before carefully bring his hand back to his lap.

“ _It’s called a flower crown._ ” Protection smiles brightly. “ _Gale taught me how to make them._ ”

“Gale?” Link can’t see the Rito making flower crowns, let alone knowing teaching someone how to make them. “You sure?”

Protection laughs lightly and nods his head. “ _Yep, Gale was teaching Grace back at Riverside Stable when you and Fury were busy. The flower round there aren’t as nice as the ones here._ ”

Link never knew that. Now that Link thinks about it, he never actually got to know the spirits. Goddess, he’s almost as bad as the people that compared him to the past him.

“Protection?”

The spirit hums in acknowledgment as he continues weaving the flowers.

“Is there something you want to do or go to?”

Protection snaps his head towards Link, causing the Hylian jumps. He was not expecting the Goron to do that.

 _"Goron City. I want to meet Yunobo._ ”

“Okay, let’s do it then.”

…

Link kept the flower crown on the whole time. The children love it and wanted their own which Link help them the best he could with Gale’s help. Also showing off his weapons collection. The kids enjoyed it; even learning a little information about a child that leaves at the old school building.

Once the sun set, the children left Link alone at the Goddess Statue. Link continues to lazily weaving the flowers together.

“What’s next on the list” ask Grace, taking a seat next to Link. “I’m sure there’s more quests to finish up here.”

Gale scoffs and takes up Link’s other side. “There’s that school house the kids can’t go to, that – that could…” the Rito trails off as a yawn cuts him off, which he tries to cover up.

The spirits laugh lightly at the Rito’s timing.

Link choose to ignore them.

Something seems off. Normally, the Goddess Statue are safe zones and nothing could harm Link here. Frankly, Link wants to head to the inn and get some sleep before heading off to deal with some monsters somewhere.

However he’s stuck. The feeling won’t leave him alone. He can’t move.

Link suddenly drops the flowers and grab Gale’s arm, or tried to. The spirit wasn’t there. Looking around, Link found that none of the spirits are here. Just a soft glow of the flames that bounce around them.

The hero looks up and expecting to see Gale flying above like normal. Despite what the Rito says, Link swears he’s like a mother hen. Though Link isn’t about to say that aloud. He’ll let the others tease Gale about it. However the wind spirit isn’t there.

None of the spirits are here.

“Link!”

Link froze. That voice. It’s the same voice from before that barely spoke to him now. Princess Zelda. She been saved over a week ago. Link was somewhere. Somewhere. Where was he?

Why does he care?

“Hey little guy!” Daruk suddenly appears in front of Link, also having to quick dodge the arrow that Link now has in hand.

Link force himself to look away from the Goron. The Champions and Princess are standing before him. To close. Far too close for Link’s liking. All of them talking about what could be wrong with him, not bothering to ask him. Save for Revali.

The Rito didn’t say anything, just looks at him. Gale. Revali. Gale. Link manage to let go of the flowers being crushed in hand and grab Revali’s arm instead.

The Rito jumps but allow Link to pull him away from the other champions; dragging him towards the sample homes. There’s a shrine which is safe and away.

The shrine is strangely homely and actually warm when Link managed to sit down. Revali stood before him but didn’t say anything, probably waiting for Link to spoke first.

The hero leans back. The night sky seems to stretch on forever in the dull quiet of the village. Though a green glow sent ease through Link; knowing that Gale is right there, watching over him.

“You should tell them.”

Link looks back down to see that Revali have done the same. The hero wonders if the Champion seen his spirit counterpart. Though it’s strange. The Ritos have barely spoken of Revali, unlike the other cities. Even the elder seems to be more info about Medoh then her Champion. Save for Teba and his family.

‘ _That’s where I saw him before…_ ’ There’s a drawing of Revali in Teba’s home. There’s a few flowers around it and candles. Tulin seems to speak to the drawing every time he does something in the home. Almost like he’s speaking to Revali himself.

Revali looks the same as the drawings from a hundred years ago. The outfit is similar to the Snowpeak outfit though more fit for a Rito warrior then a traveler. However the scarf is different. It’s not just a solid blue with the Medoh symbol.

There’s a hint of green that Link only seen Saki, Teba, and Tulin wear. It’s a family colour…Saki mention that once when she was making a scarf. An offering to the dead. The scarf is the same one that Saki made. 

Link pulls out his slate and pulls out his scarf that Saki had made. He barely remember being given it before leaving the village. Though the warmth that it brought been nice until he got to Medoh.

The scarf match, though having some differences.

Link’s scarf match Saki’s family colours with the symbol of the Rito’s, along with a Hylian’s symbol that Link forgot the meaning of.

Looking up, Link took a moment to look at Revali’s scarf again. Revali’s has the symbol of the dead along with Medoh. The scarf was might as an offering to the spirit of Revali but he came back.

Revali tilt his head, clearly not understanding what’s going on. Though the warrior did look down at the scarf then back at Link for a second.

“I’m guessing you met Saki.” Link puts his own scarf on, allowing the warmth to wrap around him like a blanket. The cool night air leave him alone for the first time since leaving Rito Village. “She’s nice. Her and her family.”

Revali didn’t say anything. A soft _tsk_ can be heard before the Rito taken a seat next to Link.

“They allowed me to say with them when I came back.” Revali fiddle with his scarf, lost in a memory. “It seemed that Teba’s family took me in after my death…” Revali looks up at the sky. “Not unheard of. Another Rito family taking in a death of one when they don’t have any family left.”

Briefly, Link remembers Tulin and Saki leaving flowers by Revali’s landing. No one else did. Link knows he left some afterwards, though what kind or when escape his mind.

“Revali?” Link looks up at the Rito. “You know…that I don’t know you, how?”

Revali smirks as he stands up. “Gale told me. We are connected you know.” A soft green flames dance around them as Revali calls on his gale, allowing the wind to ruffle through Link’s hair. “He told me what’s going on with you, that’s why I’m suggesting you talk to the other about your memories.”

Link could only watch Revali leave. Gale’s flames disappearing back into his bubble world. The hero looks back up at the night sky. Revali isn’t wrong. The Champions and Princess Zelda should know what’s going on with him but…he’s scared.

There’s to many what ifs for Link liking. What if Princess Zelda and the Champions force him to act the way he once did? What if they don’t like who is now? What if they try to change him? Force him into the box that he left? Making him nothing more than a hero of nothing?

What if they leave him?

“ _Revali isn’t wrong. You should talk to them…_ ” said Protection as the Goron takes a seat next to him. “ _I know that I haven’t been the most helpful with you but…I…We’ll support you no matter what you choose you to do._ ”

Right. Nothing well be done without speaking to them…which – there’s monsters down at the beach that needs taken care of. Maybe Revali wants to help him out with that.

With a nod, Link stood up and makes his way back down the hill. Leaving the spirits behind.

Protection sighs. Grace place a hand his shoulder and smiles sadly at him. They both know that Link isn’t focusing on the task at hand, even though they been the ones to pull him away from his main quest.

“ _Tomorrow Link going to talk to them,_ ” Gale said, gaining both sweet-hearten spirits. “ _Even if we have to force him…_ ”

The night continues as the spirits goes back to their bubble worlds. They only want the best for Link though they don’t know what that is anymore.

Maybe they never have…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Champions and Princess Zelda have entered the story. Technically I posted this but it wasn't finished the first time round. Hopefully it's better and works a little better than the first time.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!


	9. Captain Keeta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know the Champions and Zelda are here in the village but Link ignoring them for now. Also trying to figure out what I want Link, a champion, and their spirit to do. So I decided to write something a little bit different.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy because I kinda want to write a few more before diving back into the Champions.

Link cross his legs while sitting on the balcony of one of the display homes. The Champions have yet to leave the village, mostly staying up at the lab with Purah. Probably trying to figure out from plan to fight Ganon though Link already has a pretty good feeling on who has to be there.

Not that Link want to even step foot in that castle. It’s not his problem. No one said that he has to do any of this but the Princess, and maybe the King but Link still haven’t decided if that was real or not.

Link sighs. Sure he cares about the people he met in Hyrule, and even willing to save some of the more adventure ones. However it’s not his problem. He doesn’t even remember why he was fighting in the first place.

“Hey!” A guy stands there, waving his hand up at Link. “What are you doing up there?”

Link quickly stood up and climb over the railing, easily landing on the ground in front of him. Two gasps came from behind him just the first gain Link’s attention again.

“Don’t do that, you’ve could’ve broken something.” The man sighs while shaking his head. “Not that it matter, you looking for a house? Because Bolson Construction can help set up a house almost anywhere in Hyrule.”

Oh, he’s a business man. Link should have guess. The houses must have belong to their company which doesn’t make much sense since so far there’s very little settlements set up by Hylians.

“I don’t know…” Link looks the display houses over again. They seem fake and unreal to be cozy. Link likes the homes up in Rito Village, nice and open but also feeling close to the ones you love. Suddenly, he stops.

Standing at the end of the bridge is a house. It looks just like the other houses in the village but something seems familiar.

“What about that one?” Link points out the house to Bolson, which cause the other two to look back as well.

Bolson shakes his head. “Oh you don’t want that one. The town wants it torn down, what they’re going to do with it after is anyone guess.” The business man looks back at Link while placing a hand on his shoulder to show off the homes. “However we can set you up–”

“How much?” Link cut Bolson off while stepping away from the man.

“50,000 rupees. I doubt someone as young as you would have that kinda money just laying around.” Bolson frown, looking sadly at Link. Especially when Link steps away and his ears droop. The man sighs looking over top of Link for a second. “3,000 rupees and 30 bundles of wood.”

“What?” Link snaps his head up, not understanding what Bolson is saying. “What are you talking about?”

“3,000 rupees plus 30 bundles of wood and throw in helping Hudson with his project and the house is yours.”

Link hugs the man, already making it a done deal, before taking off to get what he needs.

“Boss, you think that was a good idea?” wonders Karson. “I mean we were getting a huge payout for taking that building down.”

Bolson shakes his head. “It’s not about the money but about giving a youngster his home back…” with that, Bolson starts making his way to the Inn.

…

Getting everything he needs was pretty easy when he notice how much he collected without noticing. Luckily, his collector’s mind already gather 30 bundles now he just needs 3,000 rupees.

Link have taken a seat back up on the balcony that overlooks the house. There’s a reason why Link wants it, why he’s working so hard to get the house. The reason seems so close but yet so far.

“ _The house is beautiful_ ” Grace said as she appears and sat down next to the hero. “ _Maybe we can get a garden going or maybe bring Toffee here._ ”

The healing spirit looks over at Link but the hero seems lost. A pain look have crossed his face the longer he stares at the house. Reaching out, Grace pulls Link down next to him and gently runs her fingers through his hair.

A bed to call his own and a meal not cooked out in the world would do some good.

…

A laugh cries out as a child and his father race past Link. The father wears a skeleton mask and a royal guard uniform. Something about this man is familiar. The father suddenly picks the child up, who laughs brightly.

Link stops at just the edge of the bridge and reach out to touch the barrier that keeps him from walking farther.

“ _Can you tell the story again?_ ” the child ask.

The father chuckles softly as he sat down on the ground while setting his son down. The child had quickly grab some flower and grass nearby, to do what Link isn’t sure.

“… _There once was a warrior that stood before Captain Keeta, a tried soul that can barely move._ ” Link miss some of the story, the words blurred together until this moment. “ _The captain has only one favour to ask. He wish for the warrior to finally give his man his final words: tell them that the war is over and they can finally find peace._ ”

The father gently takes his mask off, however Link can’t see this face. No matter how hard he push on the barrier or which way he looks, he can’t see. The child giggles fills the air as his father hands him the mask.

“ _Captain Keeta’s words filled the warrior’s heart and with a final breath he awaits his men to join him for eternal peace._ ”

Eternal peace?

Wait! No! Link push against the barrier as the world on the other side gets shallow by darkness. Tears pour down the hero’s face while the words slip from his mind. A laugh rings out through the darkness as a kind and warm voice fills the air.

“ _Time for dinner!_ ”

…

Link snaps up, finding that he slept on the balcony again. Looking around, everything looks the same but not. The sun is high in the sky and those part of the Bolson Construction are already having lunch.

The hero got up and went over the railing before heading towards the house. He stops just before entering, the fear of the barrier slowly creeping in, before stepping onto the land once more.

Bolson looks up from his plate when Link came to sit with them. Karson dish up another plate and push it into the teen’s hands. Link looks around, even leaning back to look at the house.

“Where’s Hudson?”

“Akkala” Bolson said. “He went to work on his project which I wanted you help with so you can get this house.”

Link pulls out his slate and check his list of task. ‘ _From the Ground Up_ ’ suddenly appeared at the time of the list. No matter how many times Link sees task appeared, it still impress him.

“We put in things like a table and bed plus a few other things but if you want stuff like stands or places to display your weapons, you need to pay an extra 100 rupees.”

Link nods his head slowly as he finish his plate. He made sure to thank Karson and Bolson before heading towards the house. Opening the door, a motherly laugh follows behind of a childish one.

He knows this place but how? Link steps inside just as the spirits appear. Grace is looking around upstairs with Protection while Gale is sitting at one of the table chairs with Fury, both having a friendly chat about something.

Link shakes his head and happily join the two spirits while setting his slate off to the side. A picture been left open showing a two people and a children in front of Link’s house.

He’s home…for now.


	10. The White-Maned Lynel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about randomly ditching this story. I gained writer's block for the last, who knows how long, and haven't been able to work on this. I also been messing around with video editing so that took up some of my time.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

The sun slowly sets over the mountains. With the night sky slowly following behind. Link watch from the top of his roof as the Champions and Zelda made their way out of the village. They were called to Zora Domain by the King, and a few others tribe leaders, to figure out how to stop Ganon.

Zelda stop him once while he was in the village but thankfully a group of kids put the conversation on hold. Frankly Link thought he was ready to face them, ready for the conversation that needs to happen…

“I guess I’m just a coward” Link said, forcing himself to go back inside the house. The house is still nice and warm but something was off about it. Like the homeliness is gone. Just another thing taken from him.

Link sat down the stairs, while setting his slate off to the side. He just want to have a moment where he’s happy. A moment that doesn’t fade that minute he has to go do something else.

“ _We should make some dinner,_ ” said Grace. The healing spirit manage to convince Gale to help her. For some reason only Grace and Gale can touch things now while Fury and Protection are still struggling. “ _How about some pumpkin soup and egg pudding for dessert?_ ”

Link stood up and held out the slate for Grace to use.

“ _Thank you…_ ” Grace frown while looking through his inventory until she looks up at Link. “ _How in the world can you find anything in here?_ ”

The hero takes the slate back, taking a moment to look at Grace who’s waiting, before looking down at the slate. 100 bundles of wood stares back at him, along with no knows what.

Frankly having 30 raw bird drumsticks is a little much.

“ _Before we can do anything, I suggest you sort through that inventory of yours and put some stuff into the cooler._ ” Grace went back to writing on her recipe book with Gale, leaving Link alone.

…

Link nudge the back door to the shed open while keeping his eyes on the slate. Most of his stuff is pretty useful and so far Link haven’t found a limit after months of traveling and collecting.

“What’s that?” Link stop on one of the pages. There’s a rock with gold paint or something on it. Strange because Link notice that he couldn’t collect rocks. Not that he tried or anything.

Summoning it out, Link put his slate away while looking it over. It’s nothing special, just a normal rock with gold paint on it. The only place that Link remember seeing paint was at the dye shop.

Link tilts his head and brings the rock closer to his face. The feeling of rain and wind mix together in the air. This is from somewhere but…

…

The road to Gerudo Town is pretty straight forward, just follow the path until it gets warm enough. However, when Link looks up from his slate though he wasn’t sure where they were.

“ _I think you took a wrong turn there, Mouse_ ” said Gale as the spirit lands next to the hero. The Rito looks around the place.

“ _Gale’s not wrong…_ ” Grace appears, tightening her hold on the trident. “ _I don’t remember coming from here – or the Lynel!_ ”

The spirit points her trident at the beast that’s racing towards them. Gale fling himself into the air while aiming an arrow at it.

Link push Grace out of the way just as the Lynel knock him out of the way. The hero lands hard against the rocks, something warm cover his side.

Link force himself to sit up and summon his sword. There’s not much he can do. The spirits are doing their best to push the Lynel back but Link can see that they’re struggling.

“ _Link!_ ”

The Lynel stops before Link with a scowl, just watching him. Almost just lazily watching him and waiting for the hero to make a move. Though the only thing Link did was flop back into the rocks.

Gale lands on a rock, close to the hero. However the Lynel barely gives the spirit another look. Grace walks carefully by the beast and crouch next to Link, taking her time to heal him.

Link suddenly grabs Grace’s hand and moves it away from him. Once more, the teen force himself to sit up. He use the sword to push himself to stand, watching as the Lynel steps back from him.

“ _What’s going on?_ ” question Gale, looking down at Grace. The healing spirit just shrugs, not sure herself. “ _Did this happened at all when you guys were coming here?_ ”

“ _No, the only thing out of the ordinary was seeing a field of flowers around a shine – Oh and a Hinox._ ” Grace reach out and gently lay a hand on Link’s shoulder, trying once more to heal him, but Link just shrugs her hand off.

The Lynel lower itself to kneel in front of Link, gently setting down its weapon. With a gentle tilt of its head, the Lynel seems to looking for something in Link.

“I never seen a Lynel do this before.” Link kept his eyes on the Lynel, wanting for the moment it attacks. “Not even Shatterback Point. Though to be fair, he did try to murder me for stealing his arrows.”

“ _You named them?_ ” Gale question, disbelief coating his voice.

Grace just sighs but Link could see what she did. Probably going to tell the wind spirit later.

“I guess you need a name since you’re not attacking us” Link said, silencing the two spirits behind him. He looks away and around the area before snapping his fingers, making the Lynel jump back. The sounds of weapons coming back out barely reach Link’s ears.

He opens the map and zoom into the area that they are in. Drenan Highlands. “How about that, Drenan Highlands?” Link test the name out.

The Lynel just scoffs before walking away from them, still not attacking them.

“I guess he likes it.” Link turn to face the two overprotective spirits. “We should probably get going if we want to reach the next stable before night fall.”

Grace and Gale looks between one another before putting their weapons away. The wind spirit takes to the sky while Grace healed him, catching off guard.

Link put his slate away and about to leave when Drenan Highlands’s hand appear before him. When opened, a small rock with gold paint is on it. Link looks up at the Lynel and gives a bright smile.

Lynel scoffs and drops the rock into the hero’s hands before leaving once more. Link watch him go and wonders, only for a moment, why this Lynel is different from the others.

…

“Why were you different, Drenan Highlands?”

Link put the rock back into the slate. There’s probably other little objects that people or creatures have given him. Once he’s done sorting the food, Link going to see what else he holds as value in this thing.

Maybe, just maybe, this would help get some of his memories back. Even if it’s ones from his daze of running from one Divine Beast to another. Sounds like a plan to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to work on Link's memories and what happened between each Divine Beast. However, I also have started plans on spirit meeting their champion. If people want to move on from the memories for a little while I'm fine with that. Also, I'm not sure who to start with so if you have an idea I would love to hear it. I love reading the comments and seeing people enjoying my story.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Just something a little random I decided to write. I have more ideas for this world but I'm not sure how to continue on right now.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!


End file.
